


Hypnotizing the Enemy

by EvilRegalSlayerette



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Handcuffs, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalSlayerette/pseuds/EvilRegalSlayerette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When "A" picks up a special toy in Ravenswood, he decides to use it to make life a little more interesting for him and the guys of Rosewood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toby's in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Pretty Little Liars

'A' was getting tired of his game. Yes, he did like seeing the constant state of fear that the Liars were in, but he was starting to get bored. 'A' had to find another way to make it interesting. And he finds just the thing in Ravenswood.

'A' was so excited to find ways to put a little toy he bought to use. There were so many possibilities. He could embarrass the girls. Or he could have a little fun with the boys…. Definitely the boys… but which one to start with?

Toby Cavanaugh was in his apartment, after spending the day with his girlfriend, Spencer. They were looking through various papers and websites. Trying, yet again, to discover who 'A' was. After the extremely long day he had, looking through papers with Spencer, and doing absolutely nothing else, Toby decided to take a shower.

When Toby walked out of the shower, only wearing a towel around his waist. He saw a figure in a black hoodie, with the face completely covered, in his Living Room.

"Oh my God!" Toby yelled out.

Toby almost went to reach for the phone, or for a weapon, but then his gaze fell on a little blue crystal that 'A' had in his hand.

"What's that" Toby asked, his voice starting to lose its tone "Answer me"

'A' started to move closer, twisting the crystal in his hand.

"Tell me what it is." Toby said, trying to sound intimidating "Tell me or I'll take it"

'A' just laughed moving closer and closer, until he was only a few feet from Toby.

"It's right in front of you. I won't stop you." 'A' Said. Toby didn't move. "Well, take it if you want it so bad."

Toby still doesn't move "Who are you?!" Toby said, starting to sound a little scared.

"Oh, don't you recognize my voice?" 'A' replied.

"No" Toby said, starting to sound more like a drone.

"Of course you don't." 'A' laughed "You're being told not to."

"What do you mean I'm being 'told' not to recognize you?" Toby asked.

"Oh, my sweet pet," 'A' said "This crystal is a special artifact I bought in Ravenswood. You see, it can control anyone I want. Thanks to it, you won't see who I am until you're completely under my control. Which, I must say, you are strong. Most people would be mine by now. But you're mostly there."

"No I'm not" Toby said

"Oh, really? Take off your towel."

Toby took off his towel, without any hesitation or resistance.

"You're mine, pet. You may still have your will, but your body listens to me." 'A' said, examining the recently revealed parts of Toby. "Honestly, it could be more fun, with you like this, but I can't have you telling those bitches my plans." Toby has a look of horror "Oh, yes. You'll be helping me take down your girlfriend and her friends. Not to mention helping me in other ways."

"No. I won't do it!" Toby said.

"You won't have a say in the matter. You see, you're about to take a really long nap. You'll wake up if I ever decide to let you go." "A" grabbed Toby by the waist and brought him in for a kiss.

"A" released Toby, "Are you completely mine yet, Toby?"

"N-no" Toby said.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll have to give you a little bit more incentive." "A" said, while starting to pump Toby's cock.

"Oh." Was all that Toby could say.

"Are you ready to obey yet?" "A" asked, Toby didn't reply.

"How about you finish this?" "A" said, Toby started stroking himself, and "A" sat down. "This'll be fun."

Toby looked up at "A" "Fun?" He said, looking directly at "A's" crystal.

"Yes, Toby. Fun." "A" said. "Now tell me, Toby. Which guy do you want to have 'fun' with?"

"Ezra." Toby said. Fully submitting to "A".

"Good, slave. Now imagine him. Imagine what he looks like naked. Imagine what it would feel like to fuck him until he's nothing more than another bitch like you."

"Yes, Master!" Toby screamed while beginning to cum.

Toby came, his sperm shooting all over his couch, and his new master.

"Good, slave." "A" said, taunting his new pet. "Now we have work to do."

"A" finally took off his mask, but Toby couldn't care less, he was a slave no matter who was behind the mask.

"Now you need to clean up and put some clothes on. You'll act like your normal self unless I need your assistance." "A" commanded.

"Yes, sir" Toby said, before starting to walk away.

"A" grabbed his arm, stopping him. He scooped up some of the cum Toby left on him with his finger, and stuck his finger in Toby's mouth. "This is going to be fun." "A" said, before pushing Toby away, admiring his new slaves' attributes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> I will be making "A" a different character than in the show, since this will be a gay story. So know that me saying him and he is in no way intentional transphobia.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I think the next chapter will be "A" and Toby hypnotizing Ezra.


	2. Ezra's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A" gets bored with just Toby, and decides to make an addition.

Hypnotizing the Enemy

“A” had a lot of fun with Toby, and he was giving a lot of information about the liars, but “A” was getting bored with him. Toby however, could never get bored. Not if “A” was in charge. So he followed every order his master gave with enthusiasm.

One day Toby and “A” were in his lair, where there was a strict no shirt policy for slaves, and “A” decided to ask Toby a question. “Toby, did you really mean it when you said that you would want to fuck Ezra?”

“Of course, Master. I would never lie to you.” Toby replied.

“Good.” “A” said “So does that mean you would enjoy seeing him bend to my will? To see him want nothing to do with us, only to see him come around? To see him beg for the pleasure to be mine?”

“Yes, Master. I would enjoy that very much.” Toby replied, obviously being turned on by his master’s words.

“Good, now look at your phone.” “A” said, handing him Toby’s phone, which was opened to a sent message to Ezra.

_Ezra, meet me at the Brew after closing, I think I know a way to find “A”_

_-Toby_

At 10:00 on the dot, Ezra started to close up shop.

10:05 and he heard the bell on the door ring. He looked over, and saw that Toby had let himself in.

“Hey, Toby, I just have to settle a few things, so you can just wait over there.” Ezra said, motioning towards the seating area.

“Okay.” Toby said simply, while Ezra went back to counting the money in the register.

Toby went over to where Ezra had said, and started remembering Master’s plan. “Okay, Master wanted him over here, so he helped with that. And do I have-“ Toby felt his back pocket “Okay, handcuffs: check. Position: Check.”

Ezra closed the register and starting walking over to Toby. “Okay, so how do you think we can find ‘A’?”

Ezra got to the table before the couches and Toby stood up and started walking towards Ezra. “It’s a simple plan, really.” Toby quickly pulled out the handcuffs and captured one of Ezra’s wrists in it. “He’ll come to us.” Toby pulled the handcuffs behind a bar on the table and captured his other wrist with the other side, leaving Ezra with his hand caught on the table behind his back, with him facing the door.

“What the hell, Toby?! Are you working for ‘A’?!” Ezra yelled

“Yes.” Toby said, before unbuttoning Ezra’s shirt.

“And loving every second of it!” “A” said, making his entrance through the front door. “Now hush down, we’re in the middle of town!” At that, “A” pulled out a crystal, holding it in front of himself while walking towards Ezra “Toby, you forgot his pants.”

“Sorry, master.” Toby walked over and undid the button and zipper on Ezra’s jeans, still leaving him covered by his underwear, alone.

“Now look into the crystal, Ezra.” He looked into it briefly, before turning his head away, but he still couldn’t close his eyes. “Toby, get behind him and hold his head.” Toby did as he was told, sitting on his knees on the couch behind the table and sticking his arms across. He grabs Ezra’s head and turns it to face the crystal.

“Now, Ezra, you enjoy the crystal, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Ezra said, already obeying the crystal.

“You’re enjoying it so much.” “A” said, “And it shows” “A” looks down and see a very obvious tent in Ezra’s bulge. Ezra suddenly snaps out of his small trance.

“What are you doing?!” Ezra screams, terrified of the situation he woke up to.

“Silence!” “A” declared.

“Master, why isn’t it working on him?” Toby said, still holding Ezra’s head.

“Because I don’t want it to. I don’t want complete control over him, not yet, anyway.” “A” walked over to Ezra, pulling his cock out of its confinement. “But don’t get me wrong, I still control you. I just want you to beg for me to have complete control. So you won’t tell anyone what’s happened here today. And you’ll stay painfully aroused until you come find me, and beg for release.”

Ezra looked terrified, but he was ordered not to speak.

“Now, Toby, we can let him go and be off on our merry way.” “A” stated.

Toby let go of Ezra, and unlocked his handcuffs. “A” made his exit with Toby in tow.

“Now, we wait, and wonder who’s next.” “A” said, turning the corner, ready to take Toby back to his lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> So sorry that there's no actual sex in this chapter, but I like the build up!
> 
> I think next chapter will be about a different guy, then after that it'll be about Ezra struggling with his... problem.
> 
> So, I think I have a pretty good idea of who I want to be "A", but if you have someone you would want to be "A", make sure to say so in the reviews!
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Noel's Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A" has fun with a susceptible Noel

“A” was very pleased with how things had gone with Ezra the day before. But Ezra was still holding out, so he only had Toby, still. He had never really thought he would get this far, that he would find a magical object capable of surrendering the will of anyone he chooses, so he didn’t exactly keep a list of possible guys. Though, there were a few guys in town that he was attracted to, and some that could help hurt the liars. “A” guessed he had to choose one, and he had a perfect idea for a second slave.

A plan was put in place, and “A” went to collect Toby, then his next servant.

Noel and Sean were walking out of English, Noel completely unaware of the plan that was in action for him.

“Did you notice how weird Fitz was acting today?” Sean asked. “He seemed distracted… like really distracted.”

“Better not read too much into it…” Noel said with disdain. “Fitz might get you suspended.”

Noel and Sean continued walking to the Gym, ready for Field Hockey practice. On the way there, the two boys ran into Toby, who wanted to talk to Noel. Alone.

“If you’re going to try something, since your girlfriends and her bimbo friends always think I’m guilty of something, you’d better pick a place other than the school hallway where everyone can see.” Noel said, glaring at Toby.

“Oh don’t worry, when I have something planned, it’ll be nice and private.” Toby replied. Noel thought that his tone sounded weird. Only slightly threatening.

“Well was that it? Because I really do have to get to Field Hockey practice.” Noel said.

“Sure. But I think you’re already gonna be late.” Toby said, with a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
Noel looked at the time and saw that it was 5 minutes past when Field Hockey was supposed to start.

“Prick.” Noel said, before running off to practice.

After Noel was out of sight, Toby took out his phone and untucked the necklace hidden under his shirt. Master, you were right, the necklace did make him zone out. -Toby

Good. Now all I need is a little stealth and post hypnotic suggestion. –A

Noel raced into the locker room, but everyone from the team was already on the field. Noel opened his locker, then he looked down and saw that he was somehow already undressed.

 

“Woah, what’s going on with me today?” Noel thought. 

Noel looked back into his locker, and then he felt the sudden urge to look over at the other side of the locker room. His gaze fell upon Mike’s locker, which he forgot to put the lock back on. Noel opened the locker, and suddenly Mike’s used jockstrap fell out, and landed on the bench. Noel looked up, then back down, now with an uncontrollable urge.

He took Mike’s jockstrap and took a huge sniff. Noel couldn’t explain his behavior, but he was certainly liking it. He took the jockstrap and put it on like a mask. He took another smell and looked down. He may have been confused, but his cock most definitely wasn’t, he was fully erect and leaking. Noel grabbed himself and started to jerk.

Suddenly Noel heard one of the showers turn on, and he felt a strong urge to see who it was, not even bothering to take the jockstrap off his face.

Noel rounded the corner, turning into the shower area of the locker room. He saw Toby, facing away from him with the shower on. Noel couldn’t take his eyes off of Toby’s ass. He felt the sudden urge to walk up and grab him. Noel grabbed Toby’s ass, then he grabbed him by the hips and spun him around. Noel looked down and saw that Toby was wearing some sort of necklace. Noel really shouldn’t have cared, he had more interesting things to do, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Toby’s necklace.

Toby pushed Noel down to his knees. He took off Noel’s mask and threw it behind him.

“Blow.” Toby commanded.

Noel, powerless to resist anything anymore, did as he was told, opening his mouth and letting Toby thrust into him. Noel just closed his lips around Toby and started adding a little suction.

“Not a very good technique.” A voice from behind him said, “But we can work on it."

If Noel’s mind had been his own, he would have turned around to see who was speaking, but he was under the complete mercy of this mystery person, and was giving all of his attention to Toby.

Toby pulled out of Noel, took the jock strap, and used it to cover Noel’s face again. Noel was filled so much with lust, that all he could do was lay on the floor and jack off.

Noel looked up to see who was behind him. Someone in a black hoodie. This man reached for his mask, and right when he removed it, Noel came. Screaming out in pleasure, Noel spilled his load all over himself.

“This is… promising” Noel’s new master said.


	4. Enticing Ezra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra's situation is starting to become a little too much for him to handle. Enter Noel and he just can't take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload... I kept writing this chapter and then hating how it turned out...

“A” had been having fun, having two slaves at his mercy. He now had complete control over both Toby and Noel. But there was still someone out there that “A” wanted. He was mostly under “A’s” control, but Ezra had been holding out way longer than “A” thought he would. “A” used his stalking expertise to spy on Ezra, and saw that he was definitely struggling.

Ezra had tried to rub one out a couple of times, but the spell that “A” put him under was just too strong, and he couldn’t cum. Ezra was getting flustered, and people were starting to notice. Ezra was in his classroom, alone, when Noel walked in.

“What do you want, Mr. Kahn?” Ezra said, even more annoyed by Noel’s presence than usual.

“It’s not me, it’s Master” Noel said, walking over to Ezra and stopping right in front of him.

“So he got you too?” Ezra guessed “Not too surprising, you’ve always seemed pretty weak willed.”

“Oh, yeah! Master was very pleased with me because of that.” Noel said, “But anyway, why haven’t you given in to master yet?”

“Because my will’s stronger than yours!” Ezra said, but the obvious tent in his pants kind of mooted his point.

“That’s why I came here… to try and… entice you.” Noel said, taking his shirt off.

“Noel, you really can’t be doing this here.” Ezra said, not taking his eyes off of Noel’s body.

“Then why don’t you stop me?” Noel asked, unbuttoning his pants.

Noel stared at Ezra for a moment, waiting to see if he did anything. Ezra didn’t move.

“That’s what I thought…” Noel said, sliding his pants down.

“Noel…” Ezra started

“Mr. Fitz…” Noel said, starting to slide his underwear off.

Ezra stared in anticipation, he saw Noel slowly reveal his groin, until his member popped out. Noel started to stroke himself, closing his eyes from the pleasure, then he snapped back into focus, looking at Ezra.

“Want to lend a hand?” Noel said, stopping himself and taking a step closer to Ezra.

Ezra lifted his hand, but tried to stop himself. Noel had to guide Ezra’s hand the rest of the way, and start the stroking. After a bit, Ezra started working Noel without any help. Noel leaned back, enjoying the new sensation.

“Mmmmm, Ezra… Oh, Mr. Fitz…” Noel moaned.

Noel pushed on Ezra’s shoulders, getting him to his knees. Ezra kept stroking with his hand, unable to take his eyes off of Noel’s cock.

Noel grew impatient, and grabbed Ezra by the hair, and pulled him forward, forcing his nose right next to his balls.

“Smell it.” Noel commanded. “That’s right, you like how they smell, don’t you, slut?”

“Mm-hm” Ezra moaned

Noel tugged Ezra’s hair, moving his head back, then pushing him forward, forcing him to take Noel into his mouth. Never letting go of Ezra’s hair, Noel leaned back, enjoying what seemed to be Ezra’s natural ability. Noel pulled Ezra back again, tilting his head and making him look him in his eyes.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you, slut?” Noel asked, starting to jerk himself off again.

“Yeah. I used to do this in college.” Ezra replied.

“And you liked it, didn’t you, slut?” Noel said, feeling pressure building.

“Yes. I loved being a little slut.” Ezra said, still looking Noel in the eyes.

“Don’t you miss being a slut? Don’t you want to be Master’s slut?” Noel said, just seconds away from cumming.

“Yes. Yes I do. I want to do whatever Master tells me to do, I want to be his. I want to be a slut again!” Ezra started to scream. At that moment, Noel came. He spurted all over Ezra’s face, and Ezra just closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Noel ejaculating on him.

Noel began to dress himself, looking at Ezra.

“Now, slut. If you want to be with Master, and if you want to ever cum again, you know what you have to do.” Noel finished dressing, and went to walk out the door, before stopping and looking at Ezra. “Now lick all of that up, slut.”  
Ezra used his hands to scoop up Noel’s seed, then licked all that he could from his hands.

Noel’s visit had definitely made Ezra’s situation worse. Though, he did help Ezra decide he had to do what Master said, he had to go and beg for him.

Ezra stood up, grabbed his phone, and opened up his conversation with Toby.

Where can I find Master? –Ezra

Go back to your apartment. We’ll send instructions when you get there. –Toby

Ezra stood there for a minute, trying to collect himself. He looked over himself, trying to see if there was any evidence of what he had just done with Noel. Looking over himself, the only thing that Ezra could see that was out of the ordinary was the huge tent in his pants, but that would be fixed soon enough.

Ezra, barely containing his excitement, ran to his car, and drove to his apartment as fast as he could.

Getting pretty excited, aren’t you Ezra? –A

“Okay, I’m here! What do you want from me, sir?” Ezra said, knowing that “A” would have some sort of surveillance in his apartment.

Strip and make sure your video surveillance is set to record. –A

Ezra did as requested, then sat on the couch and waited patiently for Master and whoever else he decided to bring.

A few minutes passed, then “A” walked through his door, Toby and Noel in tow.

“You’ve been good so far, boy, but there’s more to be done before you’re allowed to be my slave.” “A” said, pulling out a couple of his crystal amulets.

“How come I don’t get to see who you are?” Ezra said “You already made it so I can’t tell anyone about this pleasure, Master.”

“I want it to be a surprise.” “A” said. “Though I see you’re calling me Master… that’s a good sign.”

“Yeah, Mr. Fitz here is a good slut, isn’t he?” Noel said

“That remains to be seen.” “A” said, slipping one of the amulets on Ezra.

“Master, aren’t you afraid he’ll try to make you obey him now?” Toby said.

“No, no. His will isn’t nearly powerful enough to overcome mine, even with the crystal.” “A” reasoned “Though the amulet will help to prove his loyalty. Prove that he really wants to serve me, rather than just wanting to get off.”

“Now, Ezra” “A” said, “I want you to prove to me that you are no longer in love with Aria.”

Ezra looked at “A” with fear in his eyes.

“You’ll find a present in your closet… We’re going to leave, and when we do, I want you to take your present, and make it bend to my will. When it’s completely under my control. You will be too.” “A” said, turning around to walk away, Noel and Toby with him.

Ezra opened his closet and he saw someone bound to a chair. It was now clear exactly how he was supposed to prove he no longer loved Aria. In his closet, tied to a chair, “A” had kidnapped Mike.


End file.
